Angel Beats: Reincarnated
by MizoreHitsugaya
Summary: Everyone's graduated, but how will things turn out for them in their new life. Will they get a fair chance, or will it be another trip to the afterlife once they die again.
1. Beat 1

Angel Beats: Reincarnation

**Note: This picks up where the anime left off after the end credits of the last episode.**

"Yes?" Kanade said looking surprised at the person who grabbed her wrist. "Can I help you with something?" She asked very politely.

"Um…" Yuzuru looked at her. He felt like he saw something in her. Something he hadn't seen in a very long time. Maybe it was her enchanting silverish but mostly white hair. Or maybe her yellow eyes that were as bright as the sun. Then he finally snapped out of it and started to speak. "Well, it's just that, you're so cute. And I can't help thinking that I've seen you before. Hey, you think we could maybe go out to eat and talk a little? Maybe it'll jog my memory of where I've seen you before."

She looked hesitant. "I don't know. I mean this is so sudden and I don't usually trust strangers."

"C'mon." he said with excitement. "I'll by ya whatever you like to eat." So she thought about it for about half a second and then agreed.

They walked down to the family restaurant about halfway down the street and started eating at around six o'clock pm. Yuzuru just ordered a bowl of chicken-flavored ramen, and Kanade ordered the Mapo Tofu; no rice.

"How can you eat that stuff without any rice? It's so spicy."

"I don't know." She said "I guess I don't really focus on the spiciness. I just focus on the flavor." Her expressionless face turned to sadness.

"Hey, look, I'm sorry if I offended you in any way. I really meant nothing by it."

"Oh, no, it's nothing like that. It's just that eating this Mapo Tofu brings back memories of my mother, that's all. You see, she died when I was only six years old and we used to eat Mapo Tofu right after gardening. But when she died my father started drinking and gambling to ease the pain of the loss." She bowed her head and started crying. "I hate you papa." She whispered to herself.

"Hey, don't you think you're being a bit harsh by saying that. I mean sure he needs help but-" Yuzuru was cut off by Kanade's soft and gentle voice.

"If it was just his drinking and gambling problems I wouldn't mind getting him the help that he needs. But it's what he did with those problems that made me hate him."

"Okay I'll bite, what'd he do?"

"Well I'm not sure if I'm comfortable telling you this since I just met you, but I brought it up so I guess I have to. One time when he was out at his friend's gambling, it was late and he was running out of money. As usual he was drunk and desperate to win so," she took a deep breath and finished her sentence, "so he bet me."

Yuzuru dropped his drink and it splashed on the floor. "What did you just say?" He said in an astonished voice that was almost a whisper.

"He bet me, and lost." Kanade said once again.

"How could he do that? How could someone bet their own daughter? And anyway, what the hell could his friend gain from this?" Yuzuru screamed this so loud that one of the waitresses came over and asked him to quiet down; although I'm not sure why since there was almost no one there since it was nearing closing time.

"His friend has a son that had his eye on me for some time by the time this happened. So my father bet me as a wife for his son that was the same age as me. I don't love him but he signed a contract and it's almost time. I am to wed as soon as I turn eighteen; I am seventeen and a half." She looked up and saw him gritting his teeth and his hands were in fists. Suddenly he took a deep breath, un-gritted his teeth, loosened his hands and stood up.

"Come on." He said and looked at her with a smile. "You're not living at your house anymore. From now on, you'll be staying over at my house." She looked at him for a moment and got tears in her eyes and nodded.

"Okay." She said smiling back at him. She didn't know why, but for some reason she trusted this boy. So they started walking home and began talking again. "That reminds me, I don't even know your name."

He looked at her and smiled, "It's Otonashi, Yuzuru Otonashi; Nice to meet you. Come to think of it I never learned your name either."

"My name is Kanade Tachibana; it is very nice to meet you. So what's your family like now that I've told you about, well; what used to be my family."

"Well they're kinda nuts, but once you get to know them better they're really nice. I have a mother and a father and a sister who's a freshman in high school. Oh let's cut through this alleyway it's a lot quicker." Just then he turned back and saw Kanade staring in pure horror down that pathway. Eyes wide as could be and she was shivering all over and she kept whispering "no" to herself over and over again. "Hey are you ok. C'mon we don't have to take this route. Hey, can ya hear me?" Just then three guys pushed them into the alleyway and they fell on their backs. "Hey, what the hell is your problem man?" Yuzuru yelled.

Suddenly they heard a voice from behind and the three people jumped on Yuzuru and held him down. "Kanade, Kanade, Kanade; how many times have I told you not to hang out with other guys!"

"I-I'm sorry Souske I-AH!" He then back-handed her and she fell to the ground once more. But this time she landed on some trash cans.

"Hey douche bag, what the hell do you think you're doing to her!"

"What am I doing? I'm punishing her of course. She disobeyed me, and now I have to punish her." said Souske with a smile. "Tell me Kanade, does this place bring back memories of our first 'romantic encounter'." Kanade looked at him crying but not making a sound.

"Wait are you saying that you-" Yuzuru looked at him with shock and hatred.

"Oh, what, she didn't tell you hotshot. Oh yeah, this was the first place I made her spread her legs in. And boy did this bitch howl." Souske said while chuckling.

"You son of a bitch! I'll kill you!"

"Why, just cus I had to punish her again?"

"What do you mean again?" Yuzuru said angrily.

"The first time this bitch didn't listen to me I had to hit her over the back of the head with one of my dad's beer bottles. Man that thing shattered into a million pieces." Yuzuru had just figured something out but he decided to discuss it with Kanade after they were out of this mess. "Tell me, what is this kid to you Kanade?"

Kanade looked at Yuzuru then back at Souske, "He's…he's just a friend. Nothing more."

"Well then," Souske said standing up two trash cans beside each other, "let's show your 'friend' here exactly how loud you can scream." Souske pulled a switchblade out of his front pocket and tore the dress Kanade was wearing right down the middle. He then picked up Kanade by the wrist and said, "C'mon, get over here you whore!"

"She's not a whore! Stop it! Kanade, don't make eye contact! Don't scream! Don't give him any sense of power! Unh!" Souske kicked Yuzuru in the stomach.

"I think I'm gonna enjoy this more than usual." Souske said with a grin.

"No you're not!" said a voice as one of Souske's henchmen hit the ground in pain. "So you like picking on innocent girls, huh? Why don't you try pick on me." It was Shino! They could all see the bloodlust in her eyes so Souske and his guys backed off. After all, he may have had a switchblade, but she had a katana; and she knew how to use it.

"What's your name kid?" as Souske pointed to Yuzuru.

"No, don't tell him!" Kanade burst out.

"Name's Yuzuru Otonashi. And if you ever lay a finger on anyone I care for again; you're dead."

"We'll see." Souske said as him and his three stooges walked away. Yuzuru ran over to Kanade and held her.

"Are you alright Kanade?"

"No, don't," she stopped and her face turned red as her eyes filled with tears, "don't look at me. I don't deserve friends. I'm too weak and I, I," Yuzuru hugged Kanade and whispered to her.

"Kanade, don't do this to yourself. You're not alone anymore. I'm here. I'm your shoulder to lean on. Let me help ease the pain." He then took off his shirt and covered her up. She passed out and he started to carry her in his arms. "Thank you. We are in your debt." He said to Shino.

"Let me escort you two back to your house." She said.

"Thank you." They got to the house and Yuzuru's little sister was asleep. Who could blame her it was going on eleven o'clock. So When Kanade finally woke he got the bath ready for her and she eased in to it. Yuzuru was sitting outside the bathroom door and he started talking. "I'm sorry." He said.

"Why are you sorry?" she said back confused.

"Because I couldn't protect you. That jerk was about to have his way with you and I couldn't do anything to stop him."

"You couldn't help it. It was four against one." They both sat there for a moment and he finally started speaking again.

"I know why you don't order rice with your Mapo Tofu. It's because that's the exact way you ate it with your mother."

She paused, "No, I told you the reason. It's because I don't mind the spiciness."

"It's not that you don't mind it," Yuzuru said with a frown, "it's that you can't taste it. You lost your sense of taste didn't you Kanade. It was when that asshole hit you with that beer bottle wasn't it." He heard her start to cry and said one last thing to her. "I'm sorry…he took away the only memory you had of your mother Kanade."

"There's…there's one more I'll never forget. That he could never take away from me no matter how hard he tried."

"What's that?" Yuzuru asked.

"My mother used to say that I was…her little Angel…"


	2. Beat 2

Chapter 2

It was the next morning and everything was quiet in the Otonashi house, when suddenly, a scream was heard. Yuzuru leaned forward in his bed "Hatsune, what's wrong?" he yelled. Just then he saw Kanade look up at him from under the covers.

"Oh, good morning Yuzuru. Did you sleep well?" she said while rubbing her eyes.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed? I gave you your own room didn't I?" he yelled out of shock.

"Yes but I felt much more content laying here next to you Yuzuru." They all paused for a moment then after a few seconds Hatsune got a horrified look on her face.

"Big brother, you mean you had s…s…s…"

"It's not what you're thinking Hatsune. Th-this is all just a big misunderstanding."

"Oh, Yuzuru," Kanade said, "thanks for letting me sleep in your shirt. It was really comfortable." They all just stood there for a few moments. "Oh and sorry you had to see me like that last night. I know it was rough for you seeing something like that for the first time and everything."

They stayed silent until Hatsune ran down the hall yelling and crying, "Big brother's a man-whore!"

"Hey, wait, this isn't-!...you don't-!...I'm not a man-whore!" He looked at Kanade with a blank expression, "I hope you're happy." She just looked at him confused with her head slightly tilted to the side.

It was now breakfast time and they were all sitting around the table. "Ooooooh." Hatsune said. "You could've told me about this sooner."

"I tried to but you ran down the hall calling me a man-whore!"

"Whatever. Hi there, my names Hatsune Otonashi and I'm Yuzuru's younger, and much smarter, sister."

"Hello, I'm Kanade Tachibana. Thank you for letting me stay with you and I hope I am not a burden."

"Not at all." Hatsune said with a smile. "In fact it gets boring with our parents traveling all the time and whatnot. So please feel free to make a commotion like you did this morning." Hatsune smiled and chuckled a bit.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and to everyone's surprise it was Shiina! "Oh, you're that girl who saved us yesterday, aren't you? So why are you here?"

"Well," Shiina said rubbing her hands together with a nervous look on her face, "you said you were in my debt, did you not."

"Yeeeeah." Yuzuru said with a confused look.

"Well I was hoping that maybe, if it wasn't too much trouble, you and I could be friends." She said with a scared look like she was expecting him to hit her or something.

"Sure," he said with a smile, "that would be awesome."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said hugging him. He was a bit uneasy because her boobs were pressing up against him and when he looked over at Kanade she was giving him an evil stare; which, dare I say, is very rare for her because she hardly ever shows emotion. Yuzuru picked up on this rather fast and pushed Shiina away gently. When he looked in her eyes, for just half a second, he saw her as someone with a much more serious face.

"What happened to you?" he said in a whisper.

"What did you say?" Shiina asked confused.

""Uh…I said um…what's your name? We, uh, can't be friends if we don't know each other's names." He tried to brush off the awkward moment he had just made.

"Oh, right, I'm sorry, how rude of me! My name is Shiina Saito; pleasure to meet your acquaintance!" Yuzuru was trying to figure out why the hell she looked so happy.

"Don't get me wrong," he said, "I'm happy that we're friends now too and everything, but don't you think you're a little bit overjoyed. I mean, it's not like I'm your first friend or anything."

"Actually," Shiina said looking very embarrassed, "you are. You're my first friend."

"No way! How can that be, I mean, you seem nice enough."

"Well, you see, my father never really let me get close enough to anyone to let me be friends with them. He had me train six hours a day Monday through Friday on my weaponry skills; and on the weekends I had to help my mother with my baby brother and the house, so I had a pretty tight schedule. Actually, I'm not even supposed to be here right now I'm supposed to be out grocery shopping for my mother. You see, my father recently grew ill and so since it's so close to Thanksgiving I told her I would do some extra chores to help out around the house. In fact I better get back to shopping."

"Well if you want we could help you out, right Kanade?" Kanade nodded her head with a blank expression on her face.

Kanade walked towards Shiina and bowed, "Thank you for saving me the other day."

Shiina smiled. "No problem, besides, I can't stand it when the strong pick on the defenseless. Now then shall we go?"

"One more question." Yuzuru said. "Are you the daughter of the famous weapons master Hiroshi Saito?"

"Yes, that is correct, but please don't give me any special treatment just because I'm wealthy. I want to be treated like an average person."

Yuzuru then gave her a playful slap on the back of the head and said with a smile, "I wasn't planning on giving ya any special treatment. Now come on, we got shopping to do." She smiled at him, nodded, and started walking with him and Kanade. "Hatsune, we're gonna give Shiina a hand with her chores so be sure to watch the house while we're gone, okay?"

"You got it playa." Hatsune said with a wink.

"Please don't call me that." Yuzuru replied with an expressionless face.

"Ok Mr. Man-whore."

"I'm leaving now." So Yuzuru, Kanade, and Shiina all walked out and Yuzuru shut and locked the door.

"What was that about?" Shiina asked.

Yuzuru turned to her and replied, "That was just Hatsune," he got a slight smile on his face, "being Hatsune." So a few hours and hundreds of dollars later, they were heading back to Shiina's house. It was pretty late, around five-thirtyish so they were planning on eating dinner at Shiina's house. "Holy hell this place is huge!" Yuzuru screamed while staring at, what could be mistaken for, a small castle. "Isn't it hard maintaining this place with just you and your parents?"

"Well, you see, usually we have groundskeepers, cooks, waiters, and a bunch of other different people here. But since it's almost Thanksgiving we let everyone take a week off."

"That reminds me," Yuzuru continued while they were halfway up the mile long driveway, "people in Japan don't usually celebrate Thanksgiving, do they? So, why do you and your family do it?"

"Oh, you see, my mother is American. That's actually where my mother and father first met. My mother was working in a place where one of my father's Kendo matches was being held. So they met there and he decided to stay with her in America for about a year. Then, that Thanksgiving, he proposed to her, they got married, and she moved back here to Japan with my father before having me and my baby brother. So I guess you could say we celebrate that day the same as the Americans do, but for a different reason." Just then her eyes widened as she ran towards the door. "What the hell happened?" she yelled.

Yuzuru's face got serious, "Looks like the handle has been smashed with something like a bat." Yuzuru walked into the hallway and turned to the left to check out the dining room. All he needed was one look and he backed up with fear in his eyes and his hand covering his mouth.

Shiina ran towards him, "Yuzuru, what is it? What's the matter?"

Yuzuru put his hand out, "Shiina don't come any further! Don't look!" Then Shiina saw it. Her two parents tied up and stabbed to death in a chair with cut marks all over their bodies. And worst of all, her four year old brother hanged to death from the chandelier. Shiina backed up into the wall with wide eyes and then she screamed out of horror and intense pain while holding her head. Then, she collapsed face down on the floor while crying and vomit was coming out of her mouth.

"Shiina!" Yuzuru laid her on her side. "Kanade, call 911 right now!"

"Right, I'm on it!" Yuzuru started snapping his fingers in front of her eyes but Shiina didn't respond. Her eyes stayed wide open while tears rolled out.

"Oh no, this isn't good." Yuzuru figured out what was wrong with Shiina right then and there. So within a five-and-a-half hour time period, Yuzuru and Kanade got questioned by the police and then got a ride to the hospital where Shiina was. Yuzuru had tried to eat something but the image of that slaughtered family was racing through his mind, so he ended up throwing it back up.

Yuzuru and Kanade were in the hospital waiting room when Kanade started a conversation. "Hey Yuzuru."

"Yeah."

"How did you know what to do back there when you turned Shiina over on her side? And also, how did you figure out that I couldn't taste food anymore just by knowing I got hit on the back of the head?"

"Well, the reason is that…I wanna become a doctor. That's what my dad does for a living and I think it'd be pretty cool. So I study and practice medicine in my spare time."

At around one-thirty a.m. Shiina's doctor walked into the waiting room and pulled Yuzuru and Kanade out into the hall.

"Are you the friends of Shiina Saito?" asked the doctor.

"Yes," Yuzuru said, "is she going to be alright? How is her condition?"

"Well, the good news is she's stable for the time being. But your friend…your friend has epilepsy. Epilepsy is something that causes major problems in the brain and, to put it in lighter terms causes it to malfunction. Epilepsy also causes things called seizures, which is what your friend has just had. It doesn't look too good."

"Do you know what could have caused the seizure so suddenly doctor?"

"Well it could've been a number of things; heat, stress, flashing lights, but the most reasonable explanation would be the shock of seeing her family's corpse's right in front of her eyes. Right now, like I said, she's stable, but she's in a coma. I'm sorry to have to tell you this but it doesn't look like she's ever going to wake up." Yuzuru then ran out the door into the pouring rain and Kanade chased after him. She finally caught up to him and grabbed a hold of his arm. He started punching the concrete ground with full force.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" with each word that came out of his mouth another punch hit the ground. Kanade pulled back on his arm hard enough to hold back the next punch.

"Yuzuru, stop it! Just stop it!" Kanade now started to cry as the blood from his knuckles washed away into the sewage drain.

"I could've saved her! I could've stopped her from going into that room I could've prevented all of this if only I didn't freeze up!"

"You did everything you could!"

"It's not enough! It's never enough!"

"STOP IIIIT!" Kanade gripped onto his shirt and cried into his chest. "Please Yuzuru; I just wanna go home…I just wanna go home. Yuzuru calmed down, bowed his head and stood up.

"Alright Kanade, let's go home. Let's go home." Yuzuru said in a gentle voice. So they walked through the hard rain, praying that tomorrow would be better than today.


End file.
